


Let’s Talk About Sext

by cassiopeia7



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia7/pseuds/cassiopeia7
Summary: A collaboration with the lovely Dugindeep, for the even lovelier Cheriemorte’s Day of Birth!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Where Every Birthday is Bangin'





	Let’s Talk About Sext

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/M2nPlXD)


End file.
